Runaway Love
by scoobydoofan-12
Summary: The monks have been at the temple for 5 years, so they get to go home for a week to be with their families again. How will Kimiko react when she realizes her and her friends lives has gone down the tube? Read and find out! Rated for drug usage and languag


**Guess whose back? LOL! It's me, 2hyper4life! LOL! Well, I like tragic one-shots so I am writing a tragic one-shot! LOL! I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR THE SONG "RUNAWAY LOVE" BY LUDACRIS FEAT. MARY J. BLIGE! Oh and this is set just after Rai got promoted to Shoku Warrior. Well, now that the disclaimer is said and there is nothing more else to say, LET'S GET STARTED!**

**Runaway Love**

**Dojo's POV**

Raimundo just got promoted as Shoku Warrior a month ago. This means that the monks have been at the temple for 5 years. One night when the monks were sleeping, Master Fung and I were still up and we were talking. We decided to let the monks go home for about a week. All of the monks were jumping for joy. I grew to my 50 foot self and they climbed on.

"Wait a minuet, young monks," Master Fung exclaimed, "Omi, I found your parents! They are in China! Dojo knows where your house is so he will take you there!"

Omi jumped of off me and ran towards Master Fung and hugged him, "Oh, thank you, Master Fung! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Master Fung chuckled, "Yes, I believe I do." He turned towards me, "Dojo, I would like you to take Omi home first. I believe that he would like to meet his parents for the first time."

I nodded, "Alrighty Master Fung. Come on, Omi, it's time to go home."

Omi jumped on me and I took off in the sky, "Goodbye young monks!"

"GOODBYE, MASTER FUNG!" the monks exclaimed.

"Ok guys," Raimundo said, "If you guys need me, you know where I live."

Omi looked confused, "How do we get to Brazil though? We are all on different countries."

"Well, Omi, you can call Dojo. Kimiko has her own private jet. Clay you have the Golden Tiger Claws right?" Raimundo said.

"Right as rain, Rai," Clay said.

"Well, it's settled then," Rai said.

I decided to break the conversation up, "Here we are. Omi, you are home."

**Kimiko's POV**

We looked down and saw a smaller version of the temple.

"Oh wow, Omi! Your house is as big as my Granddaddy after Thanksgiving dinner!" Clay said shocked.

Omi jumped off of Dojo and waved to us as we took off in the air, "GOODBYE MY FRIENDS!"

As soon as Omi yelled to us, a couple ran and hugged Omi. I am guessing that it was Omi's parents. I sighed happily and I put my hands to my heart.

"Aw isn't that so sweet," I said when Omi was out of sight. "Ah!" I screamed as I fell backwards.

Rai gasped, "KIMIKO!" he screamed and grabbed my hand before I fell to far down. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes and he pulled me up and held me in his strong, muscular arms. I was breathing heavily in and out as I leaned my head on his chest.

"Please, Kimi be more careful." Rai said as he hugged me, "Please. I care about you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I saw him look at a shocked Clay, "I feel the same way about you too, Clay, but just not as mushy."

"Alright, Kimiko, we are in Tokyo!" Dojo screamed as he landed in front of my mansion.

"Bye guys! I love you both like friends. Have fun!" I screamed as they took off. I smiled and ran into the dark mansion.

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

"Hello?" I asked, "Is anyone there?"

Ok, this is weird. Where is Papa? Is he still at work? I hope so. Where are the maids and butlers that Papa hired? I hope they aren't hurt too. Wait a minuet, what is that in the corner of the room?

I gasped as I saw a shaken Keiko and a scared Sakura.

"Oh my gosh, guys! What happened to you?" I asked as I dropped my luggage and I hugged them.

"Well," Keiko started, "You know how my mom and dad are divorced, right?"

I nodded, wondering where this was going to.

"Well, last night. Mom brought home another guy. I was in my room, talking to Sakura on Yahoo and that is when hell broke loose. They started to cuss each other out. Then, all went silent. I snuck downstairs to see what had happened. That guy drugged my mom. I gasped and he heard me. I tried to run to my room and I did, but he came in even before I could lock the door and he raped me. I feel so dirty." Keiko confessed as she broke down in tears.

_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight  
Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

"So I ran away," Keiko said. Me and Sakura hugged her and we heard a clinking above us.

"W-What was that," I asked concerned.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "We dunno. When the crap happened to us, we ran to your house and heard that noise."

"I'm going to check out and see what is making that noise," I told them while I ran up the stairs.

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

I opened the door to my room and gasped at the sight that I saw. Papa was in my room in the middle of drinking a beer. If that wasn't bad enough, there were about 50 empty beer bottles. _So that made the clinking noise! When Papa threw another empty beer bottle on the pile!_

"Um, Papa?" I asked.

He turned violently towards me. "What do you want, you little bitch!"

I cringed as he spat at me, "Please, papa, tell me what is wrong."

"Why do you want to know, you little slut," he spat at me, "Doesn't the poor wittle baby have any friends? Oh that's right, YOU DON'T! All you have is Keiko and Sakura, but they only like you for my money. Oh and don't worry, I didn't forget about Kelsey. Pft. You say that she jumped in front of you so you wouldn't get shot. But that is a load of shit. She probably just jumped in front of you so she could get AWAY from you!" His hand turned into a fist and his fist connected with my jaw.

I staggered backwards with tears running down my face. I have no idea what hurts worst: having my Papa- who I love very much- insult me, or the punch he just gave me. I glanced up at him and I ran out of my room and down the stairs to my friends who were waiting for me.

_Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day lil Stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

Keiko and Sakura gasped when they saw blood coming out of the corner of my mouth.

"Omigosh! Kimi! What on earth happened to you?" Sakura asked concerned.

I grabbed my bag and turned towards them, "Grab your stuff. We want to runaway, and I have the perfect place to runaway to."

"Where?" asked Keiko as she gave Sakura her bag and picked up her own.

We headed to the door as I said, "I can't tell you, but all I can say is that it is out of the country." We ran out of the door and to my privet jet as fast as we could.

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

When we were in the plane, I was relieved that the pilot was there.

"Miss Tohomiko!" he said shocked that I was crying and bleeding.

I walked up to him and whispered where I want to go in his ear. He nodded at us.

"Alright, I will take you there. The ride should be 3 hours long. Have a good flight, ladies." The pilot said as he bowed, closed the door, and took off so we were in the air.

We sat down on the sofa together and I looked at Sakura, "So why are you running away?"

"Well, you know how I was dating Sauske right? (**AN: Yes I love Naruto!)**" Sakura asked. I nodded as she continued, "Well, I just have to say that he is too good to be true. What I mean is that he said that it was ok to 'do it' and I believed him. We did it and I got pregnant. I am actually going to have twins; it runs in the family. But anyway, when he found out about the babies, he left me. I thought that Mama and Papa would understand that I made a mistake and wouldn't be mad at me, but when I got to the house, I found out that Papa killed Mama and Meliki. My own baby sister." Sakura cried her eyes out as me and Keiko hugged her, but to be careful of the two babies growing inside of her.

_Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back._

"Don't worry, Sakura, me and Kimi will help you take care of the babies, right Kimi?" Keiko said looking at me as if saying 'you better say yes'.

I nodded, "Yes, of course I will help you! You guys are my best friends! I will do anything for you guys," I said.

"And you guys are my best friend," Keiko and Sakura said at the same time.

I sighed, "Do you guys like me for my money?" I asked.

Keiko and Sakura were taken aback, "Of course not, Kimi! How on earth did you think of something like that?" Sakura said.

"Well, when I went in my room, Papa was there and he was _drunk_. He was saying about how you guys only liked me for my money and said bad stuff about Kelsey and then he punched me." I told them.

Now it was my turn to be hugged again, "Well you have nothing to worry about, Kimi, because we like you because of your personality. That's why Kelsey became your friend too if you that's what you were thinking."

"Thank you so much guys!" I said as I hugged them.

Then on the intercom, we heard the pilot, "We have reached our destination, have a good day!"

We smiled weakly at each other as the followed me off of the plane and into the blinding sunlight.

_Runaway love  
Don't keep on runnin'  
Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Don't keep on running_

_Don't keep on running_

I wanted to laugh at Keiko and Sakura's faces. I mean come on, if you saw your friends' faces and they looked so confused, trust me, you will laugh.

I knocked on a door of a beautiful house. A very beautiful woman opened the door and gasped.

"Oh, Kimiko! Are you and your friends alright?" she asked in a heavy accent.

I shook my head, "Not really, Mrs. Pedrosa. Is Raimundo home?"

"No, but he will be home soon; so why don't you three come in." she insisted so we walked in. "Is there anything I can get you: drinks, snacks, hot chocolate, it is cold outside."

Keiko stepped forward, "Do you think we could talk in the kitchen?"

"Of course," Mrs. Pedrosa said, "Come in, girls."

"I'll just wait in the living room for Raimundo, is that ok?" I asked.

Mrs. Pedrosa nodded, "Of course."

I smiled as I walked down the narrow hallway and turned left into the living room. I sat down on the couch diagonally to the right of the entrance and buried my head in my hands. How on earth was I going to explain what happened to me? I wasn't home for even a whole hour. Of course, you are always in trouble, Kim. I wonder what Rai thinks of me.

I heard the door close and a familiar voice ring out, "MOM! I'M HOME!"

"SOMEONE IS WAITING FOR YOU IN THE LIVING ROOM!" She yelled back.

_Oh no!_ I thought as new tears ran down my face.

_I know how you feel, I've been there  
I was runnin' away too_

_I will run away with you_

_I will run away with you_

_Runaway Runaway Love  
Don't keep running away  
I'll run away with you, if you want me too_

I heard Rai come in and gasp, "Kimi! Omigosh! Are you alright?" I heard him run to me and sat on the coffee table right in front of me. It was really close to me, but I didn't care; I wanted him. I _needed _him.

He took my hands away from my face and gasped. "Kimi, I thought I told you to be careful," he joked lightly. He took his thumb and rubbed away some blood and tears.

"He hit me, Rai," I said, "He hit me."

I saw Rai bubble up with anger, "Who hit you, Kimi? And you better believe me when I say whoever did this to you is going to pay."

I hiccupped and looked him in the eyes, "My Papa did,"

He gasped and took his hands and cupped my chin, "I thought he loved you."

"I thought so too," I said turning away.

"You know that I will always love you, right Kimi?" he said and I looked back at him.

"I love you too, Rai." I said as we leaned in and kissed.

He put a hand on my waist and another one behind my head. I put both of my hands around his neck. I pulled him closer to me so that we would be lying on the couch together, and that plan worked better than I thought. He was on top of me, not putting all of his weight on me and was caressing my check lightly. I moaned softly about 10 seconds into the kiss. When we broke apart, he looked me in the eye lovingly and stood up, bringing me with him.

"Come on, baby, we need to talk to my mom," he said as he took my hand and we walked into the kitchen together.

_Yea, I can only image what you're going through ladies,  
Sometimes I feel like running away myself,  
So do me a favor right now and close your eyes,  
And picture us running away together,  
when we come back everything is gonna be okay,  
Open your eyessss..._

**So, what did you think? You have no idea how long this idea has been in my head. It has been in my head even before I thought about A Not So Secret Secret. Trust me; I came up with that idea around March. I just didn't post it right away. So tell me what you think of my story. Oh and don't worry, I have a lot more story ideas in my head. Keep your eyes out for them. Please read and review my story please!**


End file.
